Love Habits
by Tentenn
Summary: NejiTen family! It's parent's day at Konoha academy and little Hyuga prepared a story about his parent's love but what will everyone find out about Neji and Tenten's love habbits/secrets?
-Ok, children. Your parents are already gathered in classroom waiting for your performances. Don't be nervous, relax and have fun. Remember, no one will judge you, it's all for fun, got it?-teacher clasped her hands together pushing them into the classroom.
-Yes, sensei!-They had smiles on their faces when they entered the classrom, well not everyone.  
-What happened Hitari?-sensei kneeled beside him  
-I don't think my parents will show up, they probably are still on their way back home from their last mission  
-It's father and mother's day, of course they will be here in a minute, besides, you wrote a beautiful story about your parents, right? I'm sure all adults here would like to hear that...and look-sensei pointed something by her finger-isn' that your parents?  
Hitari looked at two brown haired shinobi wearing jonin uniforms, and smiled joining the rest of his classmates. Sensei walked at the stage smiling to parents.

-Welcome everyone in our first mother and father's day, some of you already know me, I'm Kizashi Haroka and I'm the teacher of your kids. The children started academy just this year but during their first months they've learned so much and today we'd like to show you some of it, that's why after the show we invite you all to the yard behind the school where kids will present their best techniques. But now, since it's your day, your kids prepared short poems, stories and theaters about love. We worked really hard to prepare all of this so hope you will like it! They will perform by alphabetical order, Enjoy!

The teacher left the stage and after few performances Hitari finally stood in front of all parents.

-Hello-the 5-yrs old boy took a bow and looked at his parent proudly like he always did when he did something what they tried to teach him, in this case it was taking a bow. They always told him to be respectfull and use the magic words like hello, thank you and sorry.  
Then he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.  
-I'm Hyuga Hitari and I'm 5. I will read my story about love in my home. Unfortunately I don't have a pet, even though I promised to take good care of one but uncle Kiba let me play with his puppets after school so it's fine for now. I will ask them for a puppy next Christmas though and next year I'll write my story about my love to my puppet, I'll call him Blizard-he smiled proudly again and adults started to laugh.

Tenten looked at Neji with a smile on her face  
-Oh, Neji, he still wants a dog, maybe...  
-No-Neji cuts her off as he rubbed some dirt from her cheek with his thumb. They didn't even have a chance to wash themselves after their mission without risking to be late for his son's performance.

-And since I don't have a pet and I don't want to embarrase myself by talking about their love for me, I will describe my parents' love to each other.

His parents looked at each other with a surprised looks on their faces. Neji stiffened a bit and looked at Tenten.  
-What did he wrote there?-he whispered to her  
-I don't know, he only old me about some song they will all sing and some common performance, but nothing about this.-She whispered back and looked at their son.

They were standing in the corner of the classroom since there was no place to sit anymore. They were tired, dirty and hungry from their mission but they have both remembered their first day of school when all kids were celebrating with their parents, but them. Tenten and Neji were alone then and it was strange to be alone when everyone else had someone to share the joy with. So now, even though it's not exactly their style, they were standing here and enjoying this, simply because their son was so happy and proud of himself on the stage..

Hitari cleared his throat and looked at the small piece of paper in his hands.  
-My parents love each other very much and I was gathering the evidence for that for the whole week. Here's what I've found out:  
He always hugs her in the evenings when he thinks I'm asleep  
When they're sitting together on the couch she is curled next to him with her head on his torso while he reads some mission papers and when she falls asleep he switch the light off and takes her to their bedroom, and I don't understand why he doesn't leave her in the living room because she's adult so she must weight a lot-all parents started to laugh, so did Neji and Tenten.  
-She always helps him to dress up before work and it is unfair because she always tells me to try to be responsible and dress up myself, and then she tiptoes and kiss him and when she pulls away he pulls her back and kiss her longer and it is disgusting!  
When They're alone daddy calls mum "Tennie" and tells her how small and tiny she is and she smiles and whispers something to him and then they both laugh and I don't get it why she's not mad at him for telling her that she is small, I like when people tells me how big I am!-they all started to laugh again, and Tenten become red as tomato while Neji was just smirking in triumph seeing her so flushed.  
-On our once a week meetings with all from our clan, all famillies stand normally, but not mine. My parents stand too close to each other and somehow they always touch themselves, usually daddy is holding mum's hand or wrist or lay his hands on her shoulders or just hold her by her waist and she leans on him and it's terrible because other mums are staring at us with angry faces and it scares me!  
And when I wake up from my nightmares sometimes, I go to their bedroom and they always sleep the same way with mum facing the window and dad hugging her from behind really thight and it is unfear again, because when I'm scared dad just hugs me and tells me to be brave and not to be scared because he's right behind the wall but he huggs mum like that! And she's not a child anymore!  
And on Valentine's day I always have to stay with Hanabi-sama and it's funny because she is really crazy and knows a lot of funny games but I don't understand why I can't sleep in my house when my parents don't go anywhere, in addition, mum prepares a lot of good food and dad brings a lot of flowers, Hanabi always says that it's a day free from kids and I don't mind but I don't get why they are so tired the next day! Anyway, when we are outside they don't do things like that so everyone thinks that my parents don't love each other and that my clan is cold and strict but that's not truth! I hear them saying "I love you" really often and I see them at home and I think they love each other too much because they always kiss or huggs and it's so embarrasing and terrible! I know that because once some girl kissed me on the cheek and it was so wet and awful! The end, thank you!-he smiled and took a second bow, and everyone laughs while Tenten was as red as Sasuke's favourite tomatos and Neji was so proud of his son .

-I can't believe he told them everything! I'm so embarrased-she whispered to herself  
Neji was never one to show his affection or love for Tenten in public, but he realized now that it wasn't a kind of love he was ashamed of, a kind of love he was embarrased of, no, it was a kind of love he was proud of and now, when everyone knows their love habits and secrets, maybe it is time to prove their son's words. And he did just that by hugging her thigh from behind, like they always do in privacy.  
-Guess we can't be mad a him, right?-he whispered to her ear  
-I know but it's just that...they all know what we do on Valentine's day, and at night, and how we sleep and how you call me when we are alone and.. oh god, am I red?  
-Like tomato-he chuckled seeing her expression-Come on, Tennie, we have a son, I think they already know that we...-she nudged him lightly geting even redder than before  
-stop it, you do it on purpose -she laugh to him a bit  
Then Hitari came to them smiling and jumping around  
-And? Was it good? I remembered to take a bow! Twice!  
-We are proud of you, it was beautifull performance and story-Tenten hugged him thight  
-Mum is right, we are proud of you-Neji kneeled beside them and hugged him too  
-So, can we eat some ice creams before dinner? Pleaseeee!-he pulled Neji's hand jumping around him  
-Only this time, and only two scoops-He told him and after they watched the rest of the kids performing, they went outside to see their son's newest techniques.  
As they walk Tenten's fingers intertwined wih Neji's.  
-I love you-he whispered to her ear  
-I love you too-she smiled to him  
-See? They are doing it like that every day, Hitari was pointing on them while standing with a group of kids from his class.  
-Not again-she turned red again.

 **OK people, my first fanfic ever! With my fave couple ever! Think it's good but sill, your reviews will tell me everything so...please!:)**

 **It IS Fluffy and sweet but I tried so hard to not make them OOC, hope it turned out good. The end is so fluffy but I can't help it, I just had to add "I love you" to this fic and here it is. To sweet in my opinion but I really love it, and YES Neji is alive and they have a son! Live with that! I'm so sad because no one writes NejiTen fanfics anymore and it is so terrible! Don't you know that Nejiten fans are still here, waiting for new fics? I'm not that talented and patient and I'm too lazy so I'm begging you: please don't stop wriing about Neji and Tenten! Love you all!:)**


End file.
